It's Not Goodbye
by Misses Prongs
Summary: I wasn't sure how to feel. All that I could think of was his last words. "See you later…" He didn't say goodbye. He said see you later. Way later. Five months later to be exact.


**A/N: Currently, I am in a long-distance relationship. This fanfiction basically mirrors my thoughts and feelings through Harry Potter characters! Please read and enjoy! I love you and miss you, Myk! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**

**It's Not Goodbye**

We stood there in the yard, embracing each other, both of us refusing to let go. I pulled back and looked into his emerald eyes. I felt them piercing my deep brown. Mere seconds went by and our lips found each other. The kiss was quick but passionate. We embraced once more but this time he pulled back first. He looked at me one last time, kissed my forehead and walked away.

"See you later…" He said with a smile. And with those last words he apparated.

In the minutes following Harry's apparation, I wasn't sure how to feel. All that I could think of was his last words.

_See you later…_

He didn't say goodbye. He said see you later. Way later. Five months later to be exact. You see, Harry had to go away for Auror training. It would be the longest time since the war ended that we would be apart. And it wasn't like he could just apparate back for a visit…at least not until Christmas time…

I broke from my thoughts and walked back into my flat. I suddenly felt very tired. I shuffled up the stairs and fell into my bed, passing out almost instantly…

While sleeping, I had several strange dreams. All of them had Harry in them, but they weren't necessarily happy dreams. Most of them were of the two of us at school but I was invisible to him, like the first five years of my schooling had been. I would try to speak to him but he would walk right through me as if I were a ghost.

I woke suddenly after each one. Finally after the third one in a row, I woke up five minute before my alarm had intended to go off. I had Quidditch practice in a couple hours and needed to get ready.

I started with a nice hot shower. As I slipped out of my clothes and stepped into the stream of steaming water. It felt relaxing, but also made my brain overload with thoughts. I thought of his departure and the dreams…at this point, it still hadn't hit me yet that I wouldn't get to see him for five months. Our only means of communication were letters.

As I stepped out of the shower, I thought about writing him a letter before practice. I got dressed quickly and was soon at my desk with parchment and quill.

_Dear Harry, _

_I feel so pathetic. It hasn't even been a full day yet and I miss you so much already. I have Quidditch practice today. It's gonna be really hard for me to focus…all I can think about is you. Hope you are thinking of me too. I miss you!_

_-Ginny_

I rolled up the parchment and gave it to Pigwidgeon. He hooted happily and flew off. I watched him for a few moments before looking at my watch. My eyes widened as I realized I was going to be late. I turned on the spot and apparated to the Quidditch pitch.

I was soon greeted by my other teammates. Some came up and hugged me. They knew that Harry and left yesterday and they could obviously see that I was visibly upset. I am not sure why, but being on the Quidditch pitch has caused the pain to hit. I wouldn't see Harry for five months…I sniffed and bit my lower lip to stop the tears from flowing. Thankfully, I did. That's when practice began. I grabbed my broom from the shed and mounted it.

Our first task was to do a few laps to get warmed up and then we were to play a quick pick up game. The laps were easy but it caused my mind to think of Harry. Once again, I had to fight tears.

On more than one occasion, I had to hold back tears. I tried my hardest to focus at the game. I was missing shots and everyone was noticing. We were ordered to land for a short break and then we would resume. During the break, my captain, Rosalie pulled me aside.

"You and Harry have been through so much together! You've told me all about your guys relationship! These next five months are going to fly by! I promise." She squeezed my arm comfortingly.

"Thanks, Rosalie." I smiled. For the rest of practice, my mood has slightly improved.

After practice ended, I apparated back to my flat. I was barely in my room when I heard a tapping noise on the window. I ran straight for it to find Pig with a response from Harry. I didn't hesitate before tearing it open.

_Ginny, _

_Don't feel pathetic. I didn't think it was possible for me to miss someone this much. Just hang in there. We can do it. We've been through so much! We have so much in common. I am sure your day didn't go as well you had planned. How do I know that, you may ask? Well it's because we have a mental connection. I am thinking of you always…_

_-Harry_

I couldn't help but smile. I got out a new piece of parchment to write a reply.

_Harry_

_You don't even know how happy your letter made me. I am thinking about you always as well. Don't train to hard at the Auror Academy! I love you and miss you!_

_Love, Ginny_

I sent the letter with Pig and walked to the kitchen to make some dinner. I ended up having some take-out delivered to the house. I settled on the couch with my food and turned on the television. Once I was finished eating, I heard the familiar tapping at my window. I ran to it excitedly and grabbed the letter.

_Ginny - my love, _

_I love you and miss you too! I will not train to hard! I promise!_

_Love Always and Forever, Harry_

Just that short letter was enough to make my heart sore and for me to fall asleep smiling.

~Five months later~

I sat on the window bench staring out at the snow covered sidewalk. My legs were bouncing impatiently and I kept checking my watch every five seconds. Today was the day. The day that Harry was coming home for winter holiday. Everytime I heard the faintest noise, I tuned my head towards it but discovered it was nothing…

That was before a loud pop echoed throughout my flat. I didn't even let a breath out before I was up from the bench and running towards Harry.

We collided in each other arms, tears spilled down my face.

"I missed you so much, Harry."

"I missed you too, Gin. But it's okay. I'm back now."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes/

"Please don't ever leave me again!"

"I won't…" He said before kissing me.

-

**Please review! They make me happy! :D**


End file.
